GP 17: Wings of Justice
is the seventeenth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot While being happy over their last victory and having won the Wing Engines' respect, the Go-ongers learn that Happa Banki has appeared in the city with an army of Ugatz to use his 64 sticks of dynamite to destroy buildings one after another, causing the city to fall into panic. When Sōsuke and gang are unable to the fight the crisis, the Sutō siblings arrive to back the Go-ongers up, revealing themselves as the partners of Toripter and Jetras: The Go-on Wings, who easily defeat the Ugatz without trouble and drive Happa Banki away. However, in spite of offering their friendship, the Go-ongers are ignored by the Go-on Wings as Toripter and Jetras arrive to pick their partners up. The Go-ongers take the rejection hard as the Sutō siblings later arrive to tell the Go-ongers of Gaiark's eventual attack at Mt. Kurogane before Toripter tells them about how they had reached the Human World and were saved by the Sutō siblings, who were taken to Machine World to become Elite warriors. Despite being told to stay back, the Go-ongers head to Mt. Kurogane and fall into the trap created by the Land Pollution Team of Yogostein, Hiramechimedes, and Happa Banki, who captured them with their team attack. But at the last second, the Go-on Wings arrive in the Wing Engines. After taking out the Ugatz, the Go-on Wings overwhelm Hiramechimedes with their Rocket Daggers before he escapes with Yogostein. With their finishing attack, they also defeat Happa Banki. When he tries to Industrial Revolutionize, he finds that his Bikkurium is stolen by Go-on Gold in an unexpected moment prior to the deathblow, and then he explodes. Though the Go-ongers were thanked by the people despite being not able to do anything, they felt useless since they were saved by Go-on Wings, with Hiroto telling them they should change their mind about being heroes. In that moment, Sōsuke confronts them because of the mocking, but the duo just ignore him and leave, with the rest of the Go-ongers feeling depressed. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul *Go-On Blue - Change Soul *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul *Go-On Green - Change Soul *Go-On Black - Change Soul *Go-On Gold - Change Soul, Engine Soul #7 *Go-On Silver - Change Soul, Engine Soul #8 Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Toripter *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Gunpherd ("Doing great!") *'Go-On Seminar': How do I become a Go-Onger? **'Answer': You must be acknowledged by an Engine first. *This was one of the few episodes that did not have a giant robo battle; Hiroto ripped the energy tank out of Happa Banki before the Machine Beast could grow large. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 5 features episodes 17-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 2 features episodes 17-33. See also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Junki Takegami